A Painful Lesson
by KuchikiTaichou's
Summary: When Byakuya is shown a video of his sister, Asuka doing inappropriate stuff, he dishes out proper discipline to the little rascal but when it was done by someone else, Byakuya is not happy and after swiftly consoling Asuka he go and punishes the brat that did all that. Some bonding and spankings. Don't like then don't read. Rated T.


Framer

 **This just came out of my head... Byakuya actually being the middle sibling, having an older brother before him, a younger sister and Rukia. In this his younger blood sister, Asuka gets framed with something she didn't even do and as per the usual, Byakuya who's portrayed as the responsible second oldest believed it up, going straight up to punishing the girl harshly. Also fluff brother/sister bonding.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach, only the plot and my OC Asuka Kuchiki.**

* * *

"Captain Kuchiki!"

"What is it?" The stern Captain asked as he was in his office busy with work. He had been really busy recently, not spending more time in family like he would like to, specially taking care of his kid sister Asuka, who in reality was such a hyper little booger.

"We have reports of a matter, involving your sister Asuka, sir."

Byakuya's eyes widened as he whipped around to see his messenger. "Tobirama, what happened is Asuka alright?" his eyes were cold and stern but a hint of worry could be noticed.

The messenger walked a few steps before and handed him a camera. Byakuya took it and to look at what was recorded in it, confused as why did it involved his sister. After a moment, Byakuya's eyes were filled with anger, disbelief and overall disappointment. The video that was presented to him clearly showed, Asuka doing a mess of herself by multiple of Captain's offices...unacceptable behavior. He stood up.

"Thank you for informing me this, I now have to handle my sister." He gave a light sigh, dismissing the messenger as he walked out of the office and to his home. People could tell how angry he was, he was seething in fury but still trying to keep himself calm. Once he entered the Kuchiki manor, the guards from there greeted as he walked in.

"Byakuya? Hey you're back so soon."

"Takuya, where is Asuka?" The second older Kuchiki inquired from his older brother.

"Back at her room, why? You needed her?" Takuya was the older but nothing compared with Byakuya, he was his opposite being kind, sweet and caring.

Byakuya's gaze landed to where Asuka was coming in from.

"Nii-san-!" Asuka let out a yelp as she was suspended in the air and threw over her brother's shoulder.

"Byakuya! What are you doing?!" Takuya tried to stop him but the other raised a hand.

"I will be punishing Asuka severely for what she's done." He said simply throwing the camera with everything at his brother as he turned and walked to his roon, squirming sister over the shoulder. He entered his bedroom and slid the door close, walking to his closet, he grabbed a leather belt and walked to his bed where he sat and placed Asuka over his lap, undoing the obi from her shihakusho and setting it aside, pulling down her hakama and panties down, baring her bottom completely as she struggling.

"Nii-san no! I didn't do anything wrong!" Asuka cried as she squirmed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Do not lie to my face Asuka, it will only worsen your punishment." And he raised his hand high, bringing the belt down in loud, harsh smack.

Asuka cried harder, tears flowing down intensively. Byakuya repeated it again, gaining another wail from his sister.

"Destroying Captains offices." Crack. "I did not raise you to be act like this." Crack. "I hoped that my first punishment to you was going to make you change, but I was wrong." Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack,crack...

Asuka didn't even squirmed no more, she just layed there, bawling her eyes out. Byakuya didn't enjoy this, he really didn't but this was what made a person learn, pain was always the key to make a right.

Byakuya brought his belt down onto his sister for another couple of times, before stopping when his hand was grabbed. He turned coldly to whoever just dared stop from punishment. It was a white haired girl...he knew who it was, Mikoto.

"Why did you stop me?"

Mikoto looked at him, hurt. "Asuka didn't do what you saw in the camera... it was me! Please don't hurt her more, I was who did all and edited the actually video."

Byakuya's whole being frozen up... he just punished his sister when she was innocent! He wanted to pull every single strand of hair he possessed. He sighed and glared coldly at Mikoto.

"Wait out, I will deal with you after I have comfort my sister and if you run away, it will be twice as worse than what it was planned to be done to Asuka." his voice was cold and had no care or gentleness for Mikoto who nodded, hanging her head as she walked to sit out.

Byakuya shook his head and picked up his crying sister, cradling her tight against his chest. "I am so sorry Asuka..."

Asuka clung from her brother, crying heavily into his chest, she was in pain it was horrid.

"I am really sorry my sister, I punished you when you did not deserve it, please... I hope you can forgive me..." He leaned over to grabbed an ice pack and gently pressed it to Asuka's sore bottom. The girl wailed and trembled. Byakuya shifted her a bit and wiped off her tears so they weren't blurring her vision as he stood and softly rocked her back and forth, pacing.

"I..i..."

"Shhh, do not strain yourself, talk when you can." he said comfortingly, holding the ice to her bottom and pacing her to help her calm down. He kept her close, walking to the showers, where he opened the faucet and waited for it to fill, once it filled, he shut it and hopped inside, holding his sister closely and allowing a bit of the cool water to soothe the throbbing pain from her bottom.

Asuka sobbed as she held from her brother, her breathing still ragged. Byakuya sighed and patter her back with the hand supported to it, waiting a few more minutes for the water to aliviate the pain. Soon he grabbed a towel and carefully dried the girl's bottom off without even touching the damaged area, then he walked out of there, heading to Asuka's room. In the way he noticed Takuya who looked at him with such hurt look, knowing he had hurt their little sister.

"I know what you will say, you have all rights to berate me for it all, but after I have cared and punished that scoundrel waiting for serious punishment." Byakuya said, Takuya shaking his head, held out his arms.

"I'll hold her while you go punish who made this to her."

Byakuya gently passed Asuka over to Takuya as he nodded and headed to get Mikoto for this.

Mikoto looked sadly guiltily down, all what Asuka had done for her and this was how she paid her... she felt like trash, she was that for letting her friend get hurt.

"Get up."

Mikoto jumped as she looked up and saw the Byakuya was there before her, arms folded and coldly gazing at her, she stood obeying. He grabbed her wrist tight and dragged her inside his room, he didn't close the door this time, he wanted this to be seen and learned so that the people that lived in the same roof would get a clue on what he was not going to tolerate. He grabbed the belt again and threw Mikoto hard against his bed, stripping her down, save for her upper clothing, he placed a firm hand on her back anc raised his hand bringing it down, watching the belt hit a rough, harsh, hard and loud smack to the naughty girl's bottom. He pressed and hit harsher and rougher, quicker and mercilessly unlike with how he hit his sister, this girl here was a brat, a piece of shit, a hooligan that not only destroyed multiple of Captains possessessions, but had the guts to impersonate his dear little sister and getting him to spank her underseved.

"You unforgivable disgrace, lying and blaming others for your offences. Unacceptable, simply unacceptable." Byakuya scolded as he kept hitting her harshly with the belt. Given the planned lashes for Asuka were forty she would get double the punishment, meaning that she wasn't going to sit down anytime soon and Byakuya was making sure that this brat learned, he was furious at her and this punishment was being done out of anger as the purpose of it was to severely harm this girl.

Mikoto cried silently as she kept being hit and called nasty names, but she reminded herself how a garbage she was for blaming Asuka for this, she couldn't help but start to sob loudly and harder as Byakuya kept spanking her. After forty smacks, Byakuya rolled his arm to continue with the punishment, he looked down at that girl's bottom and was getting pleased with how battered it was, red, with purple stripes there. So he aiming down to her sit spots now, striked her savagely, brutally and angrily. Now going to fifty, to later be them sixty, seventy and so on until he got to eighty. He stopped and pulled Mikoto by her hair in front of him, the girl crying and shaking.

"I do not believe it was enough punishment." He walked straight up to her and grabbed her wrist turning her around and cracking his open hand hard against her already reddened bruised bottom. After that he walked to the corner with her and forced her to sit down on her bottom. "You sit there and think on what you did." he said simpy going away to check on Asuka, noticing Takuya had waited for him to go lay her down. He took her calmly and softly from his brother and walked inside her room, to her bed, kissing her forehead.

"It's all right Asuka, you are okay, I am deeply sorry for this." He cooed and rocked his baby sister.

"I forgive you nii-san." Asuka now able to talk told him. "I love you.."

Byakuya layed her on her bed on her stomach and kissed her head again.

"I love you too, Asuka, now get some rest when you wake up it will be much better." he stood and walked out of her room, closing her door and walking to grab a wooden hairbrush and moving to Mikoto, she was sobbing hard and howling in agony in the corner.

"Mikoto get here and bend over."

"N-no no more please, I'm already sorry!" She lastly cried.

"Now Mikoto or I swear you will be even sorier."

Mikoto cried loudly and walked to him, bending down, Byakuya spanked her bottom ten hard times with the brush and then stood her up. "I hope this teaches you a valuable lesson, Mikoto. Ever frame my sister again and next time will not be this lenient." He fixed her clothes and seeing how she was crying inconsoloble, he sighed, and lightly pulled her up in a hug.

"I'm s-sorry...I'm sorry..."

"Shh shh, you now know how bad it was..." Byakuya said softly as he walked her back to her division and got her there. "Now go rest and behave."

Once the culprit got her comeuappance for this, Byakuya walked back to work, his hand stinging from the hard spankings given to Mikoto, a painful punishment but for sure that girl wasn't going to do mischieves in a loooooooong time.

* * *

 **Asuka, Takuya and Mikoto are my OC's! I hope this was fun. Well another spanking story written, you know the drill don't like then don't read, to others who like this have fun!**


End file.
